Time Chronicles
by AgentZeo
Summary: The Hunters must chase Zaha in the future. Carrot has a son and Zaha steals him to train him as his own. Tira and Chocolate both get pregnant so you have to guess ;) One daddy is Carrot, the other is Marron. -Not finished-


Sorcerer Hunters  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, also I got descriptions wrong when I first got this up, they are changed now.  
  
Time Chronicles  
AgentZeo  
AgentTelen@aol.com  
  
Book 1  
The Gypsy  
  
"Hey Chocolate! Wake up," Chocolate heard Carrot say as she felt herself being shaken around. She mumbled, "Just 5 more minutes Darling." Unfortunately for her Carrot wasn't going to give up, he shouted to Tira, "Hey Tira! Make your sister wake up! Come on, faster. I know there's some babes nearby!" Chocolate hearing her "Darling" say babes woke up to stop him yet again. She sat up and looked over to the others, but no one was moving, not even Carrot. Carrot was still the same, still had his short, somewhat messy, black hair. Still wearing his brown tank top. "Carrot!" she shouted at him when she realized that he had lied to get her up. She started to stand up when she grabbed her pounding head. As she grabbed her pounding she realized her red hair was bundled still in her hat, she pulled her hat off and let her long red hair flow to the floor. Her green eyes still looked very sleepy as Tira commented, "Chocolate, you okay? You look like you had one rough night." "Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine, just a damn hangover." She hated hangovers, especially that you don't realize you have one till you get all the way out of bed and begin to feel the pain. Tira just shook her head as if to say, "Typical," Her red hair swerved around with her motion. Tira also had long red hair and red eyes. That made her look much more innocent than Chocolate, despite the fact they're sisters. She staggered over and got some coffee from Tira. Then she began to remember some of last night. All she could really recall is that they were at a party they got invited to at a private club, and then Carrot brought in some wine and the rest got fuzzy. "Ugh, does anyone remember last night?" She asked the others. Marron, turned with his long hair waving everywhere and replied, "Yeah, after Carrot brought that wine in and all of you got real drunk, my brother especially," He said looking over and smiling smugly at Carrot. Carrot blushed and said in his defense before Marron could continue, "Well you know how I am around wine, I can't help myself. Anyway how can you remember?" Marron smiled and shook his head, "My poor brother, I decided to be designated driver. As I was driving around I saw this nice hotel and checked us in. We don't want our enemies out here finding us drunk." Marron's really long black hair finally went back into place along his big white trench coat thing. His gold eyes seem to pierce the mind. This made sense to Tira as she looked over to him and said with a smile, "Thanks Marron." The others except for Geteau joined in saying thanks. Geteau was too busy in front of the mirror to be paying any attention, "Oh Yes! Look at these muscles! Oh Nice! Marron is going to love these!" Geteau, who had short blonde hair that came out in the front and incredibly huge muscles. He could easily bench a Buick. Marron, who was definitely NOT gay blushed and said to him harshly, "Not in this lifetime." Geteau seemed a bit hurt, but still kept busy flexing his muscles in the mirror. "I'm never going to give up, I am way too persistent."  
  
"Man, where are the Babes?!" Carrot shouted. He was annoyed enough he hadn't found any pretty girls. This was not like spooner to him; every girl in spooner was lay-worthy. Here half were really ugly. Although Chocolate and Tira are stunningly beautiful to him (Something he'd never admit to them), they were practically his sisters. In his mind laying your sister is not the best thing to lay. "Don't worry darling, I'm right here!" Chocolate said as she tried to hug him from behind again. Carrot annoyed just shoved her off and grunted, "No, definitely not. The day Geteau gets Marron, then I'll give myself to you." She looked hopefully at Geteau and Marron, her eyes pleaded with them. Marron sighed and blushed and shook his head. Tira seemed mad by this, but she went on. Carrot, of course, was oblivious to all of this. "So where are we going?" Carrot asked to get off the subject of his virginity. "Brother, how many times must we tell you? After Zaha left we had to chase him into the future, in the future he has corrupted many sorcerers into doing his work and helping him. In this time there is a lady using mind control to build an army for Zaha. It is our job from Big Mamma to stop him and all his minions." Tira thought to herself. "Perhaps this sorcerer would strike if we all separated into solo groups." Everyone agreed and they separated.  
  
Chocolate was going by herself around the town. Going through this place called the mall. Many people traveled there. She kept going as she heard a voice shout to her form inside one of the many stores. This one was called, "Wrinkly Trinkets", and inside was an old woman wearing way too many necklaces. She was very wrinkled and smelled very bad. Chocolate tried to be polite, despite her horrible smell. The woman looked at her curiously. "I see much in you child. Passion, Hope, Deep Love for man. Not the best man, but a man." Chocolate then noticed the crystal ball in front of the lady. Great, this was a gypsy. Very annoying people, think they know and see all. So far she was right though, what could it hurt? She walked into her store...  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I caught up at the mall." Chocolate came in suddenly. Carrot looked at her and smiled smugly, "Chocolate, we were told to blend in, but not that much." Carrot then burst into laughter. "I hope this stuff works," Chocolate thought to herself. She then looked at Carrot and pulled out a bottle of fancy wine. "I got this for you darling..." Chocolate said, trailing off. "Oooh! Wine! For me?" Carrot looked at her questioningly. She nodded half blushing. He ran over and took it from and drank it almost immediately. He felt the liquid hit his belly immediately. Carrot felt the alcohol flowing through him. He began to feel intoxicated. Tira looked at Chocolate and asked her, "Why didn't you get some for the rest of us?" Chocolate blushed, "It was very expensive so I can only get one, so I got one for darling." Tira thought to herself, "Why is Chocolate doing this? What's she up to?" She put the suspicion aside and went to her room. To make sure the sorcerers don't hit all of them at once they got separate rooms. Tira left to go into her room.   
  
Chocolate lay in her bed relaying what happened at the mall, it seemed to go so fast. After she walked in the gypsy talked with her a little and showed some of her potions, one in particular she liked, her love potions. It was guaranteed to make anyone fall in love as long as you mix into their favorite food or drink. She said that the drinker would do whatever they wanted to for you, after 48 hour wait. Until then they would just have urges to have you. She immediately bought it and bought some wine to mix it in, Wine being his favorite drink. She then tried to rush home as fast as she can so she wouldn't be too late. Chocolate couldn't wait. She had to just take a chance with fate Chocolate now wondered how long it would take, she kept thinking, "Now, it should have worked by now. Has it? Is it a real potion?" As she wrestled with her thoughts she just said to herself, "All right, I'm just going to do it, just go into there." She got out of her bed and opened the connector door to her Darling's room.  
  
"Darling?" Chocolate peeked into Carrots room. Carrot looked over from the television where he was watching "Baywatch". "Yes? Is something wrong?" Carrot asked her. Chocolate was surprised by his seriousness. "Can I come in? I'm lonely..." Her eyes pleaded with him. He looked and smiled at her, "Of course..." as he thought to himself, "What's wrong with me? Why am I being so nice?" Chocolate was surprised and thought to herself, "Maybe it worked!" She leapt into his bed and pulled his covers around her. She shivered and Carrot looked at her, "You okay? You're shivering." She just nodded and looked at him, then looked at the program that he was watching. Seeing the woman in skimpy outfits laughed. Carrot looked at her again and blushed, "What? What is it?" Chocolate laughed more and smiled, "This program is suited for you. Tell me, in all those times you go after girls, have you ever... you know..." Carrot laughed harder and replied laughing, "No. No way!" After he calmed down she asked him, "Have you ever wanted to... you know... with someone?" Carrot, still laughing, "Well... Yeah, kind of." Chocolate looked over into his face, "How about now?" Carrot instantly stopped laughing. The silence seemed to cut Chocolate as she realized the obvious answer. She sighed and prepared to leave the room to leave him be. Carrot then answered, "Well... I... Guess?" He seemed shocked by his words, "What the... Why am I getting so worked up over Chocolate? She's just a girl." He leaned into her, but he did not want to, "Why am I doing this? STOP!" Carrot began to slip her shirt up. Chocolate thought to herself, "Is this a dream? I hope it isn't. If it is I love it!" She giggled in anticipation. Carrot suddenly stopped and leaned over her, "Hey, this wont get me a kid now will it?" She giggled more, "No, of course not." He sighed to himself, "If you say so..." and leaned on top of her.  
  
"Wasn't last night great Darling?" Chocolate asked Carrot as everyone was gathered around their breakfast. He looked confused, "Huh, last night? What?" Just as Chocolate began to think that it was just a wonderful fantasy of hers he got the ex-nay look on his face. "Oh, uh... it must have been a dream then, sorry." Just as Carrot was about to dig into his breakfast there was a knocking on their door. Tira went over to open it only to be thrown back against the wall, Chocolate looked into the door as the others went to Tira. It was the old gypsy from the mall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She screamed at her. The gypsy replied by waving her hands around and saying, "Gretas Poiumn," and blue energy gathered into her hand and struck it at Carrot. Carrot fell out the window from the blast. The glass flew everywhere as he flew outside. A few pieces cut Tira in her face. She was already unconscious. Chocolate growled as the Gypsy seemed to fly out the window after Carrot. Chocolate jumped out the window in pursuit. As she went out she said to the others, "Take care of her."  
  
Chocolate landed outside the building in an alley. At the end she could hear voices. Running to them she found that they were not of Carrot and the Gypsy, but of 3 gangsters. All three looked over to her and began making vulgar comments such as, "Oh Baby, could I get some of this?" One of them leaned in to grab one of her breasts and Chocolate batted his hand away. He grabbed his hand and said, "Yeowch! What a wild one. What do you say we tame her boys?" They all moved forward to grab her. Chocolate stepped back and said, "Oh? Were going to play like that now? Bring it on!" She threw off her outer coat. Underneath was her battle suit. It consisted of a tight skimpy red top that didn't even go past her belly button. The bottom was a pair of long, black, baggy pants. She reached into her shirt and pulled out what looked like a fishing reel, but on the end was a pointy tip. The boys, seeing her suit, commented more and pulled out their knives in defense. Chocolate, now really mad, threw the line through the one that tried to grab her breast. It went straight through his heart making unusual sounds as he coughed up blood and died almost instantly from it. His body hit the pavement spewing blood all over her line and onto the pavement. "Damn it, he got blood on my nice clean line. He has no idea how much that costs to get blood satins out of," Chocolate commented with a smug smile on her face. "Now do you boys want to end up like chubby cheeks there?" Both boys just shook their heads in fear and ran for their lives knocking over many trashcans. Chocolate moved over to her attempted rapist and pulled the end out of his heart. She cleaned it off as best as she could and turned around to keep looking for Carrot.  
  
Chocolate kept running around corners and ducking into alleys in pursuit. After she left her rapists all she had to do was turn around the corner to see Carrot and the Gypsy. Immediately she ran off in pursuit. Finally after ducking and moving the Gypsy was getting tired. She motioned to Carrot to stop. Carrot stopped and drew the sword at his hips he wore all the time to defend his new master. Chocolate came around the corner to find Carrot ready with his sword. Before she could say or do anything he charged right at her and swiped with all his might. He barely nipped her face, making a large cut on the cheeks. It began to leak blood in a nice line. Chocolate jumped aside and threw her line. It began to wrap around Carrot. It was obvious she was not trying to kill him. A fact that amused the Gypsy. When he realized that she was trying to trap him, Carrot used his sword to cut the line off of him. As if by magic the line fragments returned to normal and re-rolled themselves into a bundle and returned to Chocolate's hands. "What am I gonna do?" Chocolate thought to herself. As she thought this Carrot tried to strike again, this time she jumped aside in time only for Carrot to hit a dumpster. As luck would have it Carrot got his sword stuck in the dumpster's side and he began to try to pull it out with all his might. "Now is my chance," She thought as she turned to the Gypsy and threw her line with all of her might. Chocolate closed her eyes and hoped her luck would hold out. She then heard a body hit the pavement and heard Carrot say, "What? What happened? WHATS GOING ON?!" Chocolate laughed and open her eyes. Carrot turned to her and then saw the dead Gypsy behind her. "Who's that broad?" He said pointing to the Gypsy. "That's our target Darling," Chocolate said and smiled. Carrot seemed more confused but Chocolate just started to go back home and motioned to him to come on.  
  
"So let me get this straight, the Gypsy magically cursed your wine so it would control Carrot," Tira said looking at a very guilty Chocolate, "And you didn't know about any of this and she told you before she died?" Chocolate looked at the ground in guilt and muttered, "Yes." Tira seemed very frustrated and upset. Geteau was too busy yet again in front of a mirror to care and Marron was tending to Carrot. Carrot hearing this said in a loud voice, "So that's why we... That's why I couldn't stop myself... That why I did..." Tira looked over, "Did what?" She looked at Chocolate who looked somewhat happy and somewhat guilty. "Uhh... you know, that one thing. It make kids every now and then." Tira then got a blank look on her face as if she couldn't believe it. She looked over to Carrot who nodded at her as to say, "Yeah, she's serious. We did have... you know." Tira then fainted to the floor. Geteau looked over, "My stunning good looks have even knocked out Tira! Yes! I am doing so well!" Marron groaned and left carrot to pick up Tira, "It's going to take more than five of us to do this." Chocolate hearing this giggled and replied, "Well there is going to be six of us anyway." Tira got up from fainting only to hear this and ask, "What do you mean?" Chocolate smiled, "I'm gonna have Darling's first child." Tira fainted again in Marron's arms. "Yes! Another K-O! Women just can't help themselves around me!" Geteau commented seeing her faint again. "Oh great," Marron groaned. Carrot looked horrified as he looked over to her, "I thought you said I wouldn't be having a kid..." Chocolate smiled and giggled again, "I lied."  
  
To be continued in Book 2: "The Birth" 


End file.
